The Seven Sins
by Artful Loser
Summary: Seven drabbles about seven different characters after Voldemort's defeat, each based on one of the seven deadly sins. Rated to be safe, and so far only one character is shown in a bad light.
1. Sloth

Sloth - Harry

He was gone. The cold remnant of the man once called Tom Riddle would haunt Harry no more.

The thought had not really sunk in yet. That dark winding path he had grown so used to following was suddenly illuminated. He supposed he should be relieved, but he didn't feel it yet.

_'Its over, its over…Voldemort is dead.'_ The words brought no comfort. He couldn't believe it really was over until he was in his old dormitory four-poster, asleep with nothing to bother him.

All he wanted to do was sleep, then lie in bed all day until he fell asleep again. He wanted the Ministry to sort itself out, Hogwarts to be rebuilt when he was ready to get up. He didn't want to deal with everything and everyone else involved with rebuilding the wizarding world. He couldn't stand to see anyone except Ron, Hermione, and Ginny…or perhaps just Ginny. She could lay there with him and they could talk, just talk about everything and nothing until they fell asleep in each others arms.

Harry dragged himself through the portrait hole, relieved to see nobody there. He barely registered the damage to the common room or the fact that Ron had taken Hermione's hand and was pulling her up after him.

Harry collapsed on his four-poster fully clothed. He fell into a deep sleep halfway through kicking off his trainers, the left one still dangling from his foot.


	2. Greed

Greed - Draco

He was gone. The Dark Lord was finally gone.

The past two years had been a nightmare. He never wanted to admit it to his parents, or especially his Aunt Bella. Then he would have been a blood traitor, just as bad as a Mudlbood. Surely he would have been killed.

But Potter won, yet again. Now he could go home with Mother and Father, spend a good long summer at Malfoy Manor without death lingering in the shadows.

He looked up and down the Slytherin table, noticing vaguely that the absence of his usual crowd didn't bother him. Pansy, Zabini, Goyle…Crabbe…nobody he knew of really cared about them though.

But even as he thought it, he knew it was wrong. At the other three house tables and even the staff table, everyone was relieved to see those relatives and friends who survived, and were mourning over the losses. Draco, however, had lost nobody. He had his parents and his possessions were waiting at home, which was all he cared about.

He was beginning to feel the slightest shame for his selfish feelings. Still, he supposed he should be grateful to Harry Potter for finishing the Dark Lord for good.


	3. Gluttony

Gluttony - Ron

He was gone. If he was coming back, he would've done it by now, wouldn't he?

Anyway, it was a good opportunity to get a decent meal. For almost a year now, Ron had been either unable to eat much or Hermione had not found much that was edible. But now he was in the middle of his seventh feast in seven days! Blimey it felt good!

As the main course disappeared to be replaced by pudding, he helped himself to everything he could reach. He turned to Hermione, about to ask her to pass the treacle tart, when she noticed her carving a random pattern in her own pudding with a steak knife.

Knowing something was wrong, but deciding to wait until later to talk about it, he tucked into dessert. A few minutes later, however, he couldn't resist looking back at his right and noticing that Hermione was still absentmindedly dragging cutlery through her food.

Before thinking about it, and without realizing his mouth was still full, he asked "Er-my-nee, wuzzrong?"

She glared up at him, disgusted by the bit of pudding that had escaped his mouth and now clung to his chin. After about a second, she sighed and left the table without a word.

Ron looked sadly between his plate and his girlfriend, trying to make the toughest decision he'd had to make since You-Know-Who died. Well, the only one, really.

He sighed and stood to leave after Hermione, making a mental note to eat twice as much dessert tomorrow to make up for it.


	4. Wrath

Wrath - Rodolphus Lestrange

He was gone. The Dark Lord…and Bellatrix with him.

Rodolphus stood and began to pace his cell. He was familiar with it, having spent fifteen years in an identical one, if not the same one. Those years he spent for his Lord, his master, and his wife, along with the other Death Eaters.

He scowled at the wall as he spun on his heel. It was hard to believe the Dark Lord could be so easily defeated by a boy who was barely of age, who lacked talent and sense. It was almost as hard to believe his lovely Bellatrix, strong and fierce, could be so easily defeated by an old foolish blood traitor of a witch!

No. It couldn't be. The Dark Lord could not possibly be gone. Had he not said himself that he'd taken steps down some path of immortality or something? And he'd miraculously come back after many believed him gone, one of the most extraordinary feats of magic previously unseen or unheard of. No, he had to be alive somewhere.

Rodolphus would make sure he came back. For his friends among the Death Eaters, for Bellatrix, and for the cause they had all been fighting for. He would escape, and the bloodtraitors and Mudbloods who believed themselves victorious would suffer.


	5. Lust

Lust - Ginny

He was gone. She watched it happen. The two men circling each other, their eyes and eventually their spells reminding her childishly of Christmas.

She remembered watching those moments with bated breath, thinking _'This is it, it has to be.'_ She remembered barely noticing everyone else just as tense as her. She remembered resisting the temptation to call out to Harry to stop talking and finish it already.

Now though, while her family and friends shared their mixed feelings seven floors below, she could only think of one thing - the man to whom they were all in debt.

Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived. The best bloody kisser she'd ever had the pleasure of knowing.

That was all she could think about now. Harry. The hours they'd spent alone together the year before. How the year he'd spent doing Merlin knows what had scarred and bruised his skin. When they would be together again…if they would be together again.

She turned the corner, not knowing where she was going anymore, and stopped when she saw who was on the other end of the corridor. He had stopped too, apparently wandering idly just as she had been.

Ginny felt her cheeks take on a pink tint as she realized that this was the first time she'd been alone with Harry since his seventeenth birthday. She didn't know she was walking towards him, and that he was coming to her, until they were a few feet from each other in the middle of the corridor.

"Harry…" Before she could stop herself, she flung her arms around him, burying her face in his chest and willing him not to make her let go.

Silence. Ginny worried for a second if Harry was too shocked to react, or lost in his own thoughts like he had been for the past few days. But then, she felt a familiar arm around her waist, and another cupping her cheek.

"Ginny." And he turned her face up to his, and they shared a happy, wordless reunion that Ginny had been waiting for.


	6. Envy

Envy - Hermione

He was gone. After so many long months, it was finally over. Jealousy was the last emotion she ever expected to feel at this moment, assuming it came.

All around her, families sat in groups rejoicing. The Weasley family and Harry had included her as one of them for the past week, but it could never feel the same to her. How could it be, when her parents were abroad and unaware?

Every thought Hermione had of her parents since leaving them had been laced with worry, which had been replaced with outright fear at Riddle's death. What if her memory charms had worn off and they were stuck in Australia? What if her memory charms had worn off and they had come back? What if the Death Eaters had somehow found her parents and broken the charms, or simply killed them for fun? And if she found her parents exactly the condition she intended, what if the charms were so strong that she couldnt break them?

She tried to blink away the thoughts as pudding appeared in front of her on the table. She served herself some, trying to distract herself, trying not to remember that she was serving herself Mum's favorite.

Hermione picked up her spoon, but dropped it after seeing the Patil twins laughing at a joke that had apparently just been told by a woman who must be their mother. She sighed and looked down at her dessert, only to somehow find that the spoonfuls had arranged themselves to look somewhat like her Dad's face.

Furious with herself, she picked up the first utensil her hand touched and tried to erase the pattern. When the resemblance was gone, she didn't stop whatever it was she was doing. She had to find her parents. She wouldn't be completely happy until she was reunited with them…or at least until she'd learned and accepted their fate.

That was it then. She would leave in the morning. She would not be the only witch in Britain to remain separated from her family. Provided they were alive.


	7. Pride

Pride - Minerva McGonagall

He was gone. Finally, after years of terror.

Professor McGonagall couldn't be prouder of the role Hogwarts played in the event. The past year had been absolutely dreadful for all of Britain, especially in the wizarding world. For Hogwarts, it was worse than the concept of the Chamber of Secrets, worse than the rising death toll of the Triwizard Tournament. This battle was the end.

The recovery was going as smoothly as could be expected. Of course you couldn't expect all the magical damage to be possible to repair, but things were steadily returning to normal. It would be better than normal if it weren't for the price that was paid.

As the head of Gryffindor house, Professor McGonagall was proud of how valiantly her students fought. As the new headmistress of Hogwarts, she was proud of the successful rebellion that would surely become one of the greatest events in the school's history.

She oversaw the rebuilding of the castle, but she couldn't resist leaving the suits of armor scratched and broken, as a reminder to the future students who would owe at the very least their happiness - and at the very most their lives and loved ones - to Harry Potter. The Boy Who Lived.

* * *

A/N: I just wanted to make the point that there are several different lists of the seven deadly sins. I used the version used by Garth Nix in the Keys To The Kingdom series, and posted these drabbles according to the order he used too. I'm only saying this because I don't want messages saying I forgot vanity, pride isn't one of the seven, etc.

Also, I had lots of fun writing these. I hope you had as much fun reading. Thanks!


End file.
